1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat support structure of an ATV (All Terrain Vehicle) vehicle which supports a seat by engaging an engaging groove portion formed on an outer peripheral portion of a mount rubber with an opening portion of a seat support portion mounted on a seat rail and by inserting a portion to be supported of the seat into a through hole formed in a mount rubber.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, there has been known a seat support structure of an ATV or the like which supports a seat by engaging annular groove portions of mount rubbers with opening portions of a pair of seat support portions formed on seat rails and by inserting guide pins of a seat into through holes formed in the mount rubbers.
In this type of seat support structure, a diameter of the annular groove portions of the mount rubbers is set equal to a diameter of the opening portions of the seat support portions, and a diameter of the insertion portions closer to distal end sides than the annular groove portions is set larger than the diameter of the opening portion of the seat support portions. The annular groove portions are engaged with the opening portions by inserting the distal end sides of the mount rubbers into the opening portions of the seat support portions, and the guide pins formed on the seat are made to penetrate through holes formed in the mount rubber thus supporting the seat (see patent JP-A-63-71485).
However, in the conventional seat support structure, when there exists an error in manufacturing between a distance of the guide pins of the seat and a distance of the mount rubbers, the guide pins and the mount rubbers are not aligned with each other thus making the assembling of the seat to the mount rubbers difficult.
Further, the diameter of the distal end portions of the mount rubbers is larger than the diameter of the opening portions of the seat support portions and hence, the insertion of the mount rubbers requires a force. At the same time, the diameter of the annular groove portions is equal to the diameter of the opening portions of the seat support portions and hence, the fitting of the annular groove portions also requires a force thus making an assembling operation of the mount rubbers difficult.
The invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances and it is an object of the invention to provide a seat support structure which can facilitate a seat mounting operation and also can facilitate an assembling operation of mount rubbers.